Daddy's Girl: The Real Nina Woods
by JDFlame20222
Summary: What had ever happened to Jeff and Jane's kid in "Jeff VS. Jane"? In this story, I've attempted to make an infamous MARY SUE character you all know and hate, into a creepypasta CHARACTER you will know and love. I hope you like this, it's my first attempt at writing a serious horror story.


It has been years since Jeff had killed Jane in this town. The two made this town a living Hell-hole, there has been no peace since the incident. Police are still on the look out for these two, as they thought Jane was dead...Question is: what happened after Jeff left?

All that is known is Jane's death was of child birth, and that there was a message on the wall beside her deathbed, write in blood: "GO TO SLEEP, I WILL BE WAITING.".

But for how long will this wait be? What ever happened to the killers' baby?

In the cold, lifeless morgue with two of the most criminally insane humans ever to walk the earth. In front of the homicide officers lay a beautiful, young, black-eyed woman. Dead. When the police found her body, she was lying on a table hands and feet chained to it with a message scrawled on the wall from the psychopathic Jeff Woods: "GO TO SLEEP, I WILL BE WAITING.".

"It seems the identity of this person is Jane Arkensaw. We need to investigate this crime-scene and find who caused this murder. I take it that this woman was raped and murdered. Death cause: child birth."

"I have an accusation; it must be that one killer we've been after for YEARS. The one while a smile carved into his face and who has demonic-looking eyes." The second homicide officer replied.

"Jeffery Woods?"

"Precisely."

PRESENT DAY:

The cracked, gray paint covered all four walls of the windowless room, where she sat on a mattress on the floor.

The door had long ago been removed, and she sat with her head in her hands, looking down at years of tear-stains on her ragged pillow and blanket. So alone. No friends. No family. No one. She could hear the babies and other children crying from the other room, as the house mother yelled and she wished she could block it all out. Covering her ears, closing her eyes, she tried to imagine being somewhere else, anywhere else. It was her sixteenth birthday. Over the sixteen years of her life, she had imagined having a family. She wondered if there were other children, brothers or sisters, she wondered who and where her parents were. Today, she would find out.

When the sun went down, and the others had cried themselves to sleep, she headed for the file cabinet in the off-limits room. Thinking to herself, "I'm an adult now". It was time to find the truth. Tip-toeing, she slowly eased the drawer open and found her name in a file, marked "Nina Woods". She looked around, listening. All was quiet, and she opened the file to find a newspaper article of her mother's death and a hand-written, torn page with an address listed on it. She could hardly contain her excitement.

The next morning, she took the bus to the address listed on the paper, only to find that the house was abandoned. Falling apart, and looked as if no one had lived there for years.

Taking a quick look around, she decided to explore the house. The over-grown yard was filled with stickers, which scratched as she walked through. She felt nothing, so concentrated on the house itself. She tried the door, and it was unlocked.

Entering the dusty room, she saw scattered garbage and a few old pieces of furniture. She headed for the stairs and held her breath, as she wondered if her mother had walked these same steps. Would there be anything? Would she find any clue? The doors in the hallway were all closed, except for one, the back bedroom door stood open and light from a window lit the hallway. She felt herself drawn towards this room. She stood in the doorway, taking a deep breath, she looked over and could tell that the wall over the bed had been scrubbed, but as she looked closer, the words seemed to jump out.

The words: "GO TO SLEEP, I'LL BE WAITING".

She looked over, and saw a dresser. It was missing two drawers, but the top drawer was slightly ajar. Pulling open the drawer, she found papers, miss-matched socks, and as she reached for the back, she found a book. The cover read "The Diary of Jane".

She eagerly opened the diary. This was the story of her mother, the life of her mother. She sat on the floor and began to read. It seemed a normal girl's life, and she began to flip pages ahead.

When suddenly, a new character appeared in the book. His name, was Jeff.

Nina's heart began to beat faster and faster, as she read the outrage and anger towards Jeff. And then, she held her breath as she read Jane's plan to trap and kill Jeff. A gasp escaped, as she realized that the plan became her existence.

There were drawings, unbelievable drawings of a man with jagged cuts in his face, resembling a macabre smile.

For some reason, she was fascinated with these pictures.

For the first time, the very first time, her heart felt lighter and out loud, she cried, "Daddy!"

So much had happened in the weeks since she made her discovery.

She returned to her mother's house daily.

She had swept and polished, and even though the house and furnishing were old and in disrepair, most of the dust and garbage was gone and it almost seemed like home. Almost.

She spent hours looking at the pictures in the diary and even more time pouring over old newspapers, reading articles and learning more about her father. She knew that someday, they would be together.

She ran her fingers over and over, tracing the jagged smile in the pictures.

She looked in phone books and one day, snuck on the computer at school, searching for him.

Months went by, and one morning, she woke up knowing the answer. "Since I can't find him, I need to have him find me."

Two days later, she smiled, as she heard the house mother on the phone with the county worker. Another child had gone missing. Inspiration struck.

No one ever bothered to search for these missing children. "What a perfect opportunity." She thought. It was time to make her move.

The next morning, she went to the playground where the children from several of the foster homes were allowed to go play. She watched, as one little boy bullied the other children. He was a mean kid, and none of the other children wanted to play with him. As usual, the adults ignored the fighting and crying as this boy terrorized one little girl in particular, pushing her off the swing.

Nina watched, as he pulled her hair and finally pushed her down in the sand, bleeding from the nose.

He walked away laughing, and she knew he was the one.

Earlier that day, she had taken rat-poison from the kitchen cabinet. Those pellets were in her pockets, just waiting.

As he walked around the corner of the bathroom building, she grabbed the back of his shirt and told him "I saw what you did. Come with me."

A week later, as Nina entered her mother's house, she smiled, as she was greeted by the bully sitting at the dining room table.

What a good boy he was now.

She had brought him to the house after hitting him over the head with a baseball bat and when he was knocked out, she forced the pellets into his mouth and sewn a giant "X" with heavy thread, closing his mouth forever.

Her smile grew, as she remembered stroking her hair and whispering "You'll never tell". He had never woken up.

As she smiled, she began to run her fingers over her own face, and the smile grew wider. And she knew, it was time.

She broke a glass, and went into the bathroom. Grinning into the mirror of the medicine cabinet, she began. "Just like daddy." Echoed over and over in her mind, as she carved out the same jagged smile. Her tears mixing with the blood running down her face, the searing pain was just one more step in her journey to be her father's daughter.

Months went by, and her collection of "good boys" had grown to four. Each wore the threaded "X" across their lips and each were put to sleep, as she stroked their hair and whispered the final words: "You'll never tell".

She had never returned to the gray room, and didn't miss it at all. No one came looking, she had known they wouldn't.

But...Where was daddy? Why hadn't he come looking? And then she realized, "He doesn't know."

She ran to the mirror, tracing her smile, her daddy's smile and aloud, she said "He doesn't know."

Louder and louder she said "HE DOESN'T KNOW! HE DOESN'T KNOW!"

Later that day, she set fire to the backyard. And as she walked away, the smoke circled the home, and she heard sirens coming up the street.

She didn't turn back to look, but continued walking away.

In the shelter that night, the TV was on the local news. The reporter told of a house fire, containing a grizzly find.

The bodies of four children had been found in the house.

Nina could hardly control her glee, knowing that now, her story was out and maybe, just maybe...Daddy would see the news and come to claim her.

She wore a scarf, and hid in the shadows of this room. The other women, wrapped up in their own sorrow never looked twice at her.

But her smile, her jagged smile was seen by many, as the news reporter held up her mother's diary, and showed off the pictures. Naming her father and asking the public if they had seen or if they knew of the unidentified girl whose picture had been drawn on the last page of the diary.

Nina knew.

It was her.

Sitting in his rented room, Jeff couldn't contain his shock, as he heard his own name on the news that night. He stared in disbelief at the drawings, and nearly fell off his chair when he read what was written in the last page. For under the drawing of this girl, who looked identical to him were the words, "Just like daddy".

"How can this be?" Jeff thought. "I told that bitch to go to sleep! But isn't Jane." He paced. "Could it be? HOW could it be? She's out there somewhere. This girl, this CRAZY girl thinks I'M her father! I have to FIND her."

He got his knife, placing it into the pocket of his white hoodie, and walked out the front door.

The search had begun.


End file.
